


In the Shadows

by huxfiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Switch Hux, Switch Kylo, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxfiles/pseuds/huxfiles
Summary: Supernatural creatures AU. Kylo ends up in the wrong vampire's territory, one who's being hunted at that. Kylo gets set up to be a guard dog, but the two will eventually create a mutual relationship of hatred, mixed in with lust and a little bit of admiration. It's complicated. And so is Kylo's past.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	In the Shadows

He could smell it. Dog. The smell of a dog itself wasn’t abnormal, as the town below his castle wasn’t very rich. Dogs were common both as friends and working dogs. But this dog smelt different. This was a wolf, really, but in the vampire’s eyes, it was a dog. They weren’t smart - there was no strategy. Only anger and brute force. Normally, he would find it attractive; the brute force and the feeling that at any moment, his thin body could be ripped in half. It gave him chills just thinking about it, but this was different. 

This dog was in his territory. 

For the last few nights, he hadn’t been able to find it. It was blended in, though he knew the full moon would drag it out, whether or not it wanted to. He would wait - the vampire was good at waiting for the right moment to pounce. All it took was a howl that one fateful night, when the sky was clear, for the vampire to sniff him out. 

The werewolf had smelt the vampire - he had been trying to find a pack, and was travelling from town to town, but he had been struggling. He hadn’t wanted to stay for the full moon, but he had needed rest before it. He was exhausted from travelling for so long, and a night of hell would be rough. At least he would be able to give that vampire a run for his money. He headed through the woods to turn. Once the moonlight hit him, he transformed into an ugly, massive wolf. His fur was black, and eyes a dark red. 

He could hear and smell that vampire, but he wasn’t running to attack him. The vampire’s walk was straight, almost soldier-like, though it had a snooty air to it. 

“And who are you?” the vampire asked. It was a posh English accent, one of the ones that you learnt to speak with. The Queen’s English. 

“None of your business. I’m just passing through,” the werewolf replied, moving down on all fours, ready to pounce if needed. 

“Passing through or not, this is my land. I own the castle. I ask that you leave before I have to resort to more… uncivilised means.” 

Their eyes locked in challenge. Admittedly, those piercing blue eyes made something in him stir. He’d always thought vampires had red eyes, but this one didn’t. His hair, he supposed, was red enough. Anymore would be overkill. 

“Well. It may have to be a little uncivilised.”

The vampire smirked, his fangs just showing ever so slightly as he did so. “A shame. I can’t say I’m surprised. You are a dog. They’re not known for their intelligence or civility.”

Dog. Of course he thought that, the bastard. He bared his teeth with a growl, and then lept to attack. The other slid out of the way, watching as he slammed into a tree. It snarled and whipped around, attempting to get a hit or two in, or at least catch him off guard. This dance continued for a few more seconds before he caught the vampire in his jaws, biting him hard on the arm. 

The vampire howled in pain before he shifted his stance. His eyes glowed stronger, and he sent his hand, which was more of a claw now than a hand, into the werewolf. The dance was much more aggressive now, less of a game of cat and mouse. This was a dog and a cat brawling it out. 

They both managed a few good hits. There was blood on the ground, on the vampire’s pristine clothes, and matted in the werewolf’s fur. Eventually, the vampire tore into the wolf enough with the help of his speed, and it fell to the ground, weak. The vampire watched him for a moment, running his arm across his face to wipe away some of the blood. He could finish him, but something told him not to. Curiosity? Well, curiosity did kill the cat, he reminded himself. 

But satisfaction brought it back. 

After a few moments of deliberation, he walked over and grabbed the wolf, dragging it back to the castle. He got it into a guest room, first tying chains around his limbs, before he began to tend to his wounds. Werewolf blood didn’t taste all that good, so he didn’t try drinking any of it. It tasted like dirt, nothing like the sweetness of humans. He would need to drink soon, too, the more he thought about it. The fight was exhausting for him, too. Maybe he would give the wolf some of the meat. If he felt nice enough. 

When the wolf did finally wake, he looked around slightly confused. He was human now - though there was a sheet on top of him. He turned his hound around, trying to ascertain his surroundings. His eyes eventually locked onto the vampire in the corner, who had his head cocked as he watched curiously. 

“Shall we get to know each other a little better?” he asked, walking over. “My name is Armitage. Lord Armitage Hux, technically, but I’ll take Armitage for right now. What is your name?”

“Kylo. Kylo Ren.” 

“Is that what you call yourself, or is that your real name?”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. This bastard was too intuitive. “None of your business, bat. What do you want with me?” 

Hux smiled, though it was menacing. Kylo didn’t like it. “Oh, nothing good. I’m looking for some sort of guard dog, maybe. Do you play fetch?” 

Kylo spat at him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year since I've written much of anything, but I miss these two assholes. I don't intend to make Kylo a bottom, really, sorry to those who might like that. In my head they mutually hate each other so whoever's angrier gets to be the top. Or whoever's in power in that moment. This will pick up a bit, this was a trial run for right now. The chapters will probably get longer, I just didn't want to get too into right now. Please let me know what you think! Cheers.


End file.
